Dragon Ball Multiverse alternative
by Ferunando
Summary: Se imagina la historia de Dragon Ball Multiverse pero incluyendo los universos de Súper, Gt y de los videojuegos, pues esta es una versión alternativa inclueyendo algunos cambios a la original.


**Dragón Ball Multiverse Alternative.**

 **Capítulo 1: Universos Alternativos.**

La línea de tiempo es un espacio donde el tiempo domina los sucesos que ocurren al redor de la vida de cada individuo que se encuentra en el universo, la cual puede sufrir algunas modificaciones formando otras líneas de tiempo alternativas que se les denomina como universos alternativos en los cuales la historia puede cambiar de muchas formas y sentidos, es aquí donde inicia nuestra historia en la cual podremos ver como Goku y sus amigos descubrirán que existen en más de un universo diferente.

 **Universo Dragon Ball Súper. (Universo 17)**

Era una fría noche de invierno en la zona de las Montañas Paoz donde la nieve cubría con su manto blanco cada área, los animales y las plantas permanecían dormidos a la espera de la primavera, en casa de la familia Son se encontraban los Briefs y Uub en una de sus muchas reuniones donde cada quien estaba en su propia platica, en la cocina encontramos a las 3 esposas de los más fuertes Saiyajin en la tierra toma un café y comiendo galletitas.

Como les iba diciendo Vegeta volvió a destruir la máquina de gravedad y como siempre la tuve que arreglarla ya que ese mono tonto no se puede quedarse sin entrenar – decía Bulma muy enojada mientras mordía otra galleta.

Mi Goku está igual no hay día que no deje de entrenar, en vez de ponerse a buscar un trabajo para traer dinero a la casa- decía Chi Chi molesta.

Ay suegra estamos iguales Gohan no para en todo el día llega de trabajar y luego se va entrenar – decía Videl tratado de animarla- pero viendo el lado bueno sino lo hacen quien protegería a la tierra- y con ese comentario las tres rieron y siguieron con la plática.

Mientras que la habitación de Goten, él y Trunks estaban planeado su próximo entrenamiento para alcanzar a sus padres y a Gohan en su más reciente transformación.

Bien, podemos hablar tranquilos mi sobrina y Uub están escuchando música- decía Goten Mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

Bien, escucha Goten si queremos alcanzar el nivel súper Saiyajin Azul es necesario que primero fortalezcamos más nuestros cuerpos es por eso que eh pensado que podemos realizar un entrenamiento en secreto y después hablaremos con Wiss para que nos entrene- decía Trunks a su mejor amigo.

Eso suena bien Trunks, pero ¿dónde lo realizaremos sin que nos descubran y a qué horas?- pregunta Goten.

No te preocupes ya pensé en eso mira creo que podemos realizarlo en la tarde y en una zona un poca alejada de aquí…- explicaba a detalle Trunks a Goten su plan, mientras que afuera de la casa se encontraban los 3 Saiyajin más fuerte de este universo discutiendo también sus próximos entrenamientos.

Kakarotto me niego a que tu mocoso entrene con nosotros, solo nos estorbaría- decía muy molesto el príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Vamos Vegeta no te pongas así, además Gohan ha demostrado ser igual de fuerte que nosotros- decía el Saiyajin criado en la tierra.

Déjalo Papá seguro vegeta está molesto porque mi nivel es más alto que el suyo- decía el Saiyajin que derroto a Cell.

Mira mocoso no te permito que hablas así y mucho menos que cuestiones mi nivel de poder- decía Vegeta muy enojado.

Yo tampoco te permito que hables así- decía Gohan de la misma forma.

Ambos Saiyajin se miraron desafiantemente mientras que Goku trataba de calmarlos lo cierto es que ahorra los tres tenían el poder del Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul y lo habían obtenido gracias al entrenamiento de Wiss pero lo que le molestaba a Vegeta era que Gohan lo había obtenido más rápido por medio de su estado místico.

Parecía que las cosas en este universo marchaban bien pero en otra parte sucedía otra historia diferente.

 **Universo Dragon Ball GT. (Universo 18)**

La misma zona de las Montañas Paoz solo que otro universo en una cálida mañana de verano, se encontraba Goku Y Gohan entrenado para mantenerse forma por si algún nuevo peligro amenazaba la tierra.

Vamos hijo esfuérzate más en tu entrenamiento- decía Goku mientras esquiva un golpe de Gohan, vestía un Gi azul con una cinta blanca, zapatos negros y muñequeras amarillas.

Eso hago Papá, me estoy empleado a fondo- decía Gohan mientras bloqueaba una patada de su padre, vestía un Gi muy parecida al de pikoro.

Ambos llevan toda la mañana entrenada mientras que eran observados por Pan la cual ya había alcanzado la transformación de Súper Saiyajin y deseaba llegar más lejos al igual que su abuelo y su padre.

"mi abuelito y mi papá no han dejado de entrenar desde sucedió los dragones malignos y cada día están más fuertes"- pensaba mientras los miraba.

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde la derrota de los dragones malignos y muchas cosas habían cambiado, antes de que las esferas desaparecieran shelong volvió adulto a Goku en agradecimiento por todo lo había hecho por la tierra y la paz había regresado los guerreros z continuaron con sus vidas normales pero se mantenían alertas por sucedía otra catástrofe que pusiera en riesgo a la tierra, después de esos terribles suceso Gohan se dio cuenta que la paz no era durare y que siempre habría enemigos que quisieran acabar con ella y además de sufrir la perdida de Pícoro que sacrifico para destruir las esferas de estrellas negras en la explosión de la tierra, Gohan se encontraba deprimido por esto en una visita al área de meditación de su maestro encontró un Gi de pelea de Pícoro lo cual hizo que recordara sus años de guerrero y lo fuerte que era por eso tomo la decisión de regresar a entrenar para así ayudar a su padre en la lucha y proteger a su familia, también Vegeta al ver poder que tenía el Súper Saiyajin 4 le pidió a Goku que le digiera como recupero su cola en un principio Goku dudo un poco en decírselo así que mejor le dijo que llevaría al planeta supremo para el supremo kaiosama se lo explicara, obviamente vegeta no fue el único también Gohan quería alcázar esa transformación por eso le pidió a su padre que lo llevara también, pero claro que fue una experiencia que nunca la olvidaría.

Bien, creo que por hoy es suficiente, debo admitir que has mejorado mucho Gohan – decía Goku muy orgulloso de su hijo mayor.

Gracias Papá, pero tú sigues siendo el más fuerte – decía Gohan a su padre.

Pues para mí los 2 son los más fuertes- decía Pan mientras se acercaba ambos.

Gracias hija, por cierto has visto a tu tío – le pregunto su padre ya que no había visto a su hermano en toda la mañana.

Me dijo que estaría toda la mañana con Trunks y que regresaría hasta en la tarde- dijo Pan recodando lo que le dijo su tío Goten.

Esto se les hizo muy extraño tanto a Goku y a Gohan, ya que por lo general Goten no se perdía ninguna comida a lo cual no le dieron mucha importancia, mientras que en el templo de Kami-sama en la habitación del tiempo se encontraban Trunks y Goten entrenando.

Unos días en la habitación del tiempo y ya somos capaces de manejar el Saiyajin fase 2- decía Trunks que vestía con una camiseta sin mangas color negra, unos pantalones grises, botas amarillas y guantes blancos muy parecidos a unos mitones.

Si en estos días es visto como mi ki aumentado- decía Goten que vestía con Gi anaranjado, como el de la escuela tortuga.

Ambos están sudados y golpeados por todo el entrenamiento que habían realizado esto fue a raíz de su pobre desempeño por tratar de enfrentar a una estrellas en donde se dieron cuenta que necesitaban mejor y volverse más fuertes.

Bien, tomemos un descaso y luego seguiremos – dijo el hijo del príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Me parece bien, oye apropósito crees que pronto podamos estar al par con mi hermano y nuestros padres?- pregunto el hijo menor de Goku.

Claro, es más tengo una estrategia que nos ayudara al alcázar el nivel del Ssj4- decía Trunks a su mejor amigo.

El tiempo avanza bien este universo y para que tiempo siguiera con su curso normal en otro universo existía un grupo que se encargaba de eso.

 **Universo Dragon Ball Xeno. (Universo 14).**

En un lugar conocido como ciudad Toki Toki, una especie de ciudad futurista en la cual era habitada por la raza de los Saiyajin, Namekusein, Demonios del frio y Majin se encontraba Chronoala suprema Kaio Shin del Tiempo que era la líder de la patrulla de tiempo la se encargaba de vigilar y mantener el orden de la línea del tiempo, el cual se veía afectado por los rompedores del tiempo un grupo maligno liderado por Dabura, Towa y su esposo Mira los cuales busca destruir la historia, pero ella no luchaba sola ya que con ella estaba su mascota Toki Toki y sus dos mejores patrulleros Mirai Trunks y Goten ese día ambos estaban practicando la técnica de la fusión para así dar un mejor desafío esos tres diablos.

Vamos Goten coordinación tiene que salirnos bien- decía el hijo de vegeta del futuro.

Eso hago Trunks, sé que no puede haber ningún error- decía el hijo de Goku de otra dimensión

Estos 2 lo han intentado casi 20 veces y han tenido el mismo pésimo resultado- decía la suprema Kaio Shin mientras que a su lado se encontraba un joven cabellos de punta con un mecho en la frente, con anteojos, vestía el mismo traje que Mirai Trunks solo que de color verde y suerte rojo – ¿no crees así Gohan? – pregunta Chronoa a su más reciente patrullero del tiempo.

Puede que tenga razón Suprema Kaio sama, pero creo mi hermano y Mirai hacen un gran esfuerzo para que les salga bien, no crees Papá.- decía Gohan al hombre a su lado.

Los dos se han esforzado bastante ya que saben que necesitamos toda la fuerza necesaria para derrotar Mira y sus secuaces.- decía Goku que vestía con una camisa muy pegada al cuerpo, Gi Rojo, Pantalón negro, zapatos del mismo color muñequeras azules, cinta azul y en su espalda lleva el báculo sagrado.

Las cosas era muy tranquilas en este universo y ellos creían conocer los 20 universo, pero lo que no sabía era la existencia de otro universo que sufrieron algunos cambio por algunas decisiones tomadas por nuestros héroes.

 **Universo Dragon Ball Dimensional. (Universo 15).**

Ya era de tarde en una pequeña isla en la cual se encontraba una pequeña comunidad, el cielo tenía un tono rojizo y anaranjado ya que el sol de ocultaba por la única montaña alta en se podía escucha el sonido de la campana del templo que se ubicaba en la cima, creo ya mucho saben que esta isla es donde el maestro Roshi entreno a Goku y Krillin, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba la familia Son tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones por así decirlo ya que Goku y sus dos hijos se encontraban terminando su entrenamiento del día y los tres se encontraba tirados en césped reposando.

Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando Krillin y yo entrenamos con el Maestro Roshi- decía Goku con nostalgia mientras miraba el paisaje.

Mamá me platico que el Abuelo Gyuman y el Bisabuelo Gohan también realizaron su entrenamiento aquí- dijo un Joven Gohan que esta Vestido con su Gi morado pero su cinta era amarilla.

Así es hijo ellos también realizaron su entrenamiento en esta isla- dijo Goku mientras mira a su hijo mayor.

Me sorprende que Mamá haya escogido este lugar para nuestras vacaciones- dijo Goten mientras veía a su padre y su hermano.

Bueno ya saben que su madre lo escogió porque así no corríamos el riesgo de destruir la casa, creo es hora de irnos ya es tarde y es casi hora de cenar- decía Goku mientras que los emprendían el regreso a casa.

Este universo era diferente a los demás ya que después de la derrota de Cell a manos de Gohan el cual había despertado el nivel de súper Saiyajin 2 al ver que su padre se sacrificó para salvar la tierra, desde ese día Gohan se dedicó a entrenar para así ser el mejor y seguir con el legado de su padre esto género que naciera una rivalidad entre él y Vegeta la cual hizo que el príncipe de los Saiyajin obtuviera el SSJ 2, después de algún tiempo surgió lo de Buu y para derrotarlo Gohan obtuvo el poder místico por medio del supremo Kaio sama de hace 15 generaciones y a la vez le dio su vida a Goku para que eliminaran a Buu de una vez por todas, ya habían pasado 17 años de eso acontecimientos y la paz reinaba y nuestros héroes la disfrutaban a lo máximo.

En la pequeña casa que llevaron Goku y su Familia para sus vacaciones se encontraba Chi Chi preparando la cena para sus tres hombres porque sabía que llegarían muy hambrientos, ya estaba todo en la mesa cuando por la puerta entre los 3 Saiyajin muy hambrientos.

Hola chicos como les fue en su entrenamiento- decía Chi Chi mientras todos se sentaba a la mesa.

Bien, Chi Chi los chicos han mejorado mucho en estos días – decía Goku mientras devoraba un pato de arroz.

Qué bueno, ha por cierto Goku hoy hablo Bulma dijo que mañana nos vendría a visitar- dijo la esposa del hombre más fuerte del mundo mientras comía un trozo de pescado.

Que bien veré a Trunks, así le demostrar todo lo que mejorado – decía Goten muy emocionado de poder ver a su mejor amigo.

Todos estaban muy alegres a exención de Gohan ya que sabía que Vegeta estaría hay lo sería otra de sus riñas, pero había alguien en especial que Gohan deseaba ver era Bra la hija Menor de Vegeta la cual era una joven 19 y tenía el carácter de una mujer Saiyajin pasando la cena los hermanos se fueron a su cuarto para descansar.

Hermano puedo preguntarte algo- decía Goten mientras veía a su hermano ponerse su pijama.

Sí, que pasa Goten tiene algún problema- decía Gohan a su hermano menor.

No, es solo que te quería preguntar por qué tú y el señor Vegeta no se llevan bien- dijo Goten sin titubeos.

Mira Goten no es que me lleve mal es solo que desde que Papá murió en juegos de Cell, Vegeta me vio como un rival y sabe que para ganarle a nuestro padre tiene derrotarme a mi primero- explicaba Gohan a su hermano menor.

Oh ya veo es como yo y Trunks pero algo diferente – decía Goten mientras él y su hermano platicaba.

Todo parecía normal en cada universo son algo extrañas y las que vienen, pero no tan raras como en otro universo.

 **Dragon Ball New Age. (Universo 16).**

En la capital del Oeste en Corporación Capsula, se encontraban 2 Saiyajin entrenando en la cámara de gravedad el primero era un hombre de rasgos entre Goku y Vegeta, esta vestido con un Gi azul, camisa anaranjada, botas blancas y guantes y tenía unos pendientes en las orejas, el otro era un joven de 20 años con pelos de punta y un mechón en su frente vestía de la misma manera, eran Vegetto y Gohan que entrenaba para no perder condición.

Vamos incesto eso esto lo que tienes – decía Vegetto de forma desafiante.

Esto aún no termina incesto – decía Gohan de la misma forma mientras le propinaba varios golpes.

Así había durado toda la mañana hasta que terminaron y salieron para comer algo.

Bien hecho Gohan, te has superado a ti mismo hijo- decía Vegetto muy orgulloso de los resultados de su hijo Mayor.

Gracias Papá, pero es gracias a ti que no eh descuidado mis enteramientos- decía Gohan mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla.

Por cierto has visto a tus hermanos?- pregunta la fusión formada por Goku y Vegeta.

Creo que salieron con Mamá al centro comercial- respondía el joven saiyajin a su padre.

En este universo Vegetto nunca se separó, después de salvar a Pikoro, Gohan y los niños Vegetto elimino a Kid Buu con su Big Ban Kame hame ha dando fin a esa amenaza, parecía que paz llegaría pero no para el Guerrero ya que no había forma de separarlo y esto le atrajo problemas con Bulma y Chi Chi ya que ambas eran sus esposas, después de 3 días de pleitos y todo por la indecisión de Vegetto las mujeres llegaron a una conclusión si Vegetto no podía amarlas a las 2, las amaría siendo una sola así que usando los pendientes potara de Kishibito se fusionaron formando Chilma una mujer con grandes conocimientos y la fuerza de una guerrera, al verla Vegetto se enamoró de ella ya que tenía el carácter de ambas mujeres.

Paso el tiempo y se formó una nueva familia en cual Goten y Trunks se hicieron hermanos, a Gohan lo tomo tiempo para adaptarse a su nueva familia pero logro tanto que con el tiempo empezó a tomar un poco de carácter de Vegetto y llevar su mismo uniforme, esta nueva faceta cautivo por completo a Videl ya se ella la mezcla entre inocencia y arrogancia de los dos saiyajin,

Parece ser que las cosas siguen su curso en cada universo, pero lo que ignoran es que muy pronto todos se verán las caras en un torneo espectacular y a manos de un personaje que los mira por su espejo mágico.

 **Hola, se estado muy despegado de la página y es porque la escuela y el trabajo no dejaban tiempo libre, pero estoy de regreso con una nueva historia que se basa en fan manga de Dragon Ball Multiverse solo que incluyen a súper y Gt y algunas cosa de los videojuegos espero que sea de su agrado.**


End file.
